Bizarre Understandings
by KawaiiSleepyKitty
Summary: Provoking someone in all the right ways can sometimes lead to very amusing outcomes. One Piece fiction based around the 390's episode area. Hints to ZoLu. Rated T for language and implications.


**Hello! Just a random one-shot here based around episode 394 centring Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law and Luffy (so spoilers for that episode). Heh I blame my freakish mind for this one. I know I should be updating my series and the next chapter for that is coming very soon I assure you... *bows* **

**Anyway, please enjoy this! P.S the outcome here is obviously quite different from the one in the anime/manga so ... you've been warned!**

* * *

**Bizarre Understandings**

Honestly, marines, pirates - just people in _general_ were just _not _learning that messing with the Mugiwara crew was just downright stupid. Anyone would've thought after Enies Lobby, interfering with the crew would always end very, very badly for the opposing side.

At the very least, at the bottom of all their Wanted posters, it should be written "interaction with Mugiwara no Luffy's crew is ill-advised. Intercept at own risk (and if you are made from substances that are not earth-based, courtesy to Roronoa Zoro).

"Mugiwara-ya…"

"Is he serious!?"

_Of course I'm serious, _he thinks, acknowledging Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid from the corner of his eye. _Why wouldn't I kick the ass of some jerk who's hurting my friends? Who cares about status - if they're Celestial Dragons or whatever. _

His fist shakes with anger as he approaches the slightly staggering man before him. He's going to punch him and everyone knows it. He plays this thought in his head until he's less then two feet away.

He dodges the measly bullets that are fired with ease, too enraged to even notice when one whizzes a little too close and burns his ear.

He lets his fist fly, connecting with the Dragon's ugly face, his whole body shaking with the power of the punch as he flies backwards, Luffy's waist recoiling almost painfully.

"He really _is_ crazy."

**x**

"You two step aside," Luffy begins, not even glancing at the men beside him as all three of them stride out of the human auction house. "I can manage this on my own!"

"Please," Law begins in a monotone voice that's only barely intrigued at the moment. "I'm more then enough to clean up this mess."

Hands come down on both men's shoulders as Kid lets out a snort that's half annoyed and half amused.

"Mugiwara, Trafalgar, you're in the way!" He growls, giving their shoulders a firm tug.

"Don't order me around," Law begins, his eyebrows narrowing as he stares at the flame-haired captain. He thinks at that moment that _Kid _is not the correct name for him. It should be something more like Eustass captain _flame head, _possibly even _profligate_ thrown in the middle because of how extravagantly he's always dressed. It puts a strain on everyone's eyes. "I'll clean this place up."

Luffy twitches impatiently under Kid's palm. "No!" He yells childishly. "I'll do it!"

"_I'll_ do it," Law insists.

"No no no," Luffy reiterates each 'no' with a quick elevation of his shoulder, bouncing Kid's hand. "_I'll_ do it!"

"I said _I'll_ do it!" Kid roars, yanking both men's shoulders back. Well almost anyways because Luffy's already charging forwards, one hand on his shoulder and his other arm spinning wildly. Kid lets out an exasperated puff of breath as a vaguely amused grin, no mistake that it's somewhat menacing, graces Law's features as he stares over Kid's shoulder. Said red-head bristles at the sound of Law's choked chuckles and he whirls on him.

"I think I want to kill you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Drop dead."

"Don't order me around."

"Or what?"

"I'll take you first."

"_Take _me? From what side?" Uproarious laughter.

Silence.

"You loathsome creature."

"Please. You're the one who said you wanted to take me."

"I see how far your intellect stretches."

"Oi, oi." Both men pause to turn to look at Luffy who's stopped mid-swing to stare at them. "Just kiss and make up already."

Both men bristle.

"What?" Luffy scowls. "That's what everyone always tells me when me 'n Zoro have a fight."

Silence.

Snigger.

"..."

"You shithead." Kid grumbles, his hand - that's miraculously made it's way back to Law's shoulder - gives the black material a squeeze before tugging. Law tumbles slightly, his face still remaining passive - if a little irritated - at the taller man beside him.

"You do have shit _in _your hea-" Law's remark is cut off when Kid's lips smashes unceremoniously against his. He jerks in surprise, his hands automatically spring up to shove the red-head away, but the taller man doesn't budge or show any signs of backing off just yet.

When Kid relinquishes his lips, Law's face contorts in such away that the surrounding audience fear he may throw up.

Luffy blinks owlishly at them before laughing uncontrollably.

"This is awkward," a marine whispers.

"Should we just take 'em out?"

"No wait. This is interesting."

"C-Captain!"

When Law recovers to speak, his two bounty-similars are more then a little surprised - and amused - at the very light hint of colour on the man's cheeks.

"You liked that didn't you?" Kid taunts, looking immensely pleased with himself.

"Fuck no. Now I have to sanitize-"

"Law's blushing." Luffy states, arm lifted and finger pointed.

Law bows his head slightly, although it isn't enough to hide his chagrin, the corner of his mouth twitching in aggravation as he lifts his sword and unsheathes it slowly.

"You may be all tight lipped now," Kid mocks, Luffy stepping closer, eager to join in the one-sided banter. "But I can imagine you're pretty noisy when-"

"-Shishishi! Howling his name when Law-"

"-Because you'll be so close to-"

"-Begging for release when he finally-"

The marine's shift uncomfortably, faces contorting in disgust because it is very, very apparent that the three supernovas' have promptly forgotten they even _have_ an audience. The captain, whose face has gone brilliant shades of scarlet, raises a twitching hand.

"Okay, take 'em out."

* * *

**Admittedly, that was incredibly fun to write. It could possibly become a bunch of drabbles later depending on my ideas... my sudden thing for Law and Kid is rather new (literally last week) so... I'm sorry if that was a bit strange...**

**Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
